


Lost Property

by EternalElegy



Series: Adam Collection [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Ibara woke up early in the morning and reached for his glasses as usual... except they weren't there.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara
Series: Adam Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702468
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Lost Property

Ibara woke up early in the morning just like he has been for the past few years ever since he began to work on the companies that he inherited. He checked the time on his phone just in case, the familiar purple logo of Cosmic Production displaying itself as he turned on the device, and he confirmed that the time was 5AM. Before getting out of bed, he reached out towards the bedside table, searching around for his glasses…

They weren’t there.

Ibara swore that he had taken them off and put them there last night (like he always had since he began to wear glasses as a small child) and this time he was able to visually confirm that the glasses were indeed missing, though he found that he had great difficulty doing so. His only source of light was the sunlight peeking through the curtains and that wasn’t helping in the slightest. As he had to get to work earlier than everyone else in his dorm and they all had their own schedules, he decided not to ask for someone else’s assistance, so he tried using the flashlight on his phone to navigate around the room.

Getting dressed, showering, brushing his hair and doing pretty much everything else that he usually did before heading out of the dorm took an annoyingly long time, and when he exited his room, he realised that this was going to be a long and difficult day. Everything blurred and smudged together, and he prayed that he wasn’t going to have any particularly embarrassing moments. 

Turns out he jinxed himself as a green, white and purple shape appeared in his vision. Judging that it was green and white on top of purple, he guessed that there was a person approaching, but he wouldn’t be able to tell who it was until he would be at an uncomfortably close distance away from them.    
“... Ibara.” The shape stopped a close distance before him. Ibara could only tell that it was Nagisa from his voice.   
“Good morning, Your Excellency!” Ibara pushed his heels together and saluted. “I see that you have risen early today, I hope you slept well!”   
“... You’re not wearing your glasses.”   
“Yes! Unfortunately I have somehow misplaced them! Please don’t mind the change in appearance!”

“... Will you be okay? Can you see properly?”   
“In fact, I cannot! However, I’m sure that my familiarity with ES will be enough to allow me to get around to wherever I want!”   
“... It’s dangerous if you can’t see far in front of you.”   
“Ahaha, thank you for the concern, Your Excellency!”   
“... I came to you to confirm my schedule for today. I cannot contact Anzu, so I decided to ask you.”    
“Give me one moment, Your Excellency!”

Ibara reached into his bag, feeling around for his tablet, as looking for it wouldn’t have been useful at all. When he located it, he booted it up, noting that he had to put it a lot closer to his face to be able to read the text on it. He searched for Nagisa’s schedule and… it was empty? Ibara immediately thought that this may have been a bug and went to reboot the app, but he noticed that there was a small note from Anzu attached to the document, saying that there were a couple of last minute cancellations and postponements which meant that his schedule had freed up for the day. Ibara internally sighed when he saw that the note had been created four hours ago.

“I apologise for the wait, Your Excellency, your schedule today is completely empty!”   
“... I only waited a few seconds, so it wasn’t long at all. I thought that I had work to do today?”   
“All of them were either cancelled or postponed!”    
“... Ah. Then… I will spend the day with you.”   
“I will be working the whole day, and I’m sure that my work will bore you to death! Perhaps I can organise something for you to do instead?”   
“... Okay, but I will help you to move around.”

As much as Ibara wasn’t keen on having Nagisa follow him around, he decided to let it go. It would be a bit embarrassing, but it was better than potentially getting himself into even more embarrassing positions and even dangerous situations.   
“I must deeply thank you for offering your help, Your Excellency! Let us make our way to the office cafeteria!” 

* * *

For the most part, walking from the dorm was fine, as he had done this routine enough times to know when to take turns to leave the building. Having Nagisa in close proximity also helped, as whenever he wasn’t 100% sure, he could just follow him. Eventually they were outside, and Ibara had to squint as a strong gust blew his way. Usually, the glasses would be blocking the wind and he would be able to get through it alright, but this time it all went into his eyes and he almost had to turn away from the discomfort.    
“... Are you okay, Ibara?”   
“Yes, Your Excellency! I can see the path fine!” It was just a block of white that led forwards, so he concluded that it was the way that he had to go. Fortunately, he was right.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the main road that ran into and out of the Ensemble Square island. While it was quite early in the morning, there were still some vehicles about. Ibara looked from one side of the road to the other, testing his ability to see vehicles. Fortunately, the road had a fair amount of trees from both sides, so the vehicles were distinguishable, however he was unable to tell how close or far they were from him.    
“... Please hold my hand.” Nagisa instructed. Before Ibara could protest, his hand was already inside Nagisa’s, and together they crossed the road. It was almost like Ibara was some small child who couldn’t cross the street without a parent taking care of him.

“A-ah, thank you, Your Excellency, but there is no need to hold onto my hand!” Ibara exclaimed after they reached the other side. “I can reach the cafeteria on my own now, so you don’t have to accompany me!”   
“... I don’t have anything to do, though.”    
“Hmm… how about some light exercise? The air is good today, I recommend a jog around the main building!”    
“... I want to make sure that you can reach your office safely.”    
“Your Excellency, I’m seriously fine! My eyesight may be inferior, but I can still see colours and shapes!”   
“... Let’s go to the main building together.” Nagisa let go of Ibara’s hand and off they went.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, but there was one slight problem that Ibara failed to anticipate.   
“... I will go to take a walk now.” Nagisa turned to leave.   
“Your Excellency!”   
“... What is it?”   
“I made a mistake with what I said earlier, I actually cannot tell where the entrance to the building is!” From this distance, all Ibara could see was a big block of light blue, with no indication as to where the glass sliding doors would be.   
“... I will guide you to the cafeteria. Please stay close to me.”

They reached the reception area and approached the front desk in order to get permission to enter.    
“... Producer, good morning.” Nagisa greeted. To Ibara, Anzu was just a blurred face with brown on the top and sides.   
“Good morning, Ran-san and Saegusa-san! … Huh? Why does Saegusa-san not have his glasses?” Anzu responded with a question.    
“I’ve unfortunately misplaced them the previous night and I have work to do early today, so I had no time to search for them! His Excellency was kind enough to offer me his assistance!”   
“You take good care of Saegusa-san, okay?” The producer turned to Nagisa.   
“... I will.”    
“E-excuse my interruption, but I can mostly get by fine on my own!” Ibara protested.   
“... You asked me to help you get inside the building because you couldn’t see where the front doors were.”

Anzu giggled. Ibara’s face flared up in embarrassment.    
“Well… ah, before I let you guys in… Ran-san, your schedule is completely free today. A lot of last minute changes happened and everything got either cancelled or postponed. I’ve sent an updated version of your weekly schedule to you, sorry for missing your calls.”   
“... Thank you, Producer. Ibara informed me of it this morning, so everything is okay. Why are you here? I thought that there was another receptionist here.” Nagisa responded with a question.   
“Oh, they’re not feeling well so I’ve come to fill in for them during the morning, and then once they come I’ll-” Anzu yawned. “... I’ll go back home to take a nap before class today…”   
“It seems you didn’t get many hours of sleep last night!” Ibara exclaimed, remembering how late she had been staying up.   
“Well… I’ll be okay for today as long as I can catch up a bit. I shouldn’t waste any more of your time, so I’ll get you permission to enter…” Ibara heard a few mouse clicks and keyboard presses. “You’re all good to go!”

“Your work is greatly appreciated!” The redhead saluted before turning to walk, only to bump into Nagisa in the process. They heard Anzu attempt to hide laughter as they travelled past the reception desk.

Breakfast went by without many issues, and fortunately getting to the Cosmic Production offices was as easy as walking down a corridor, taking a lift (Nagisa had to press the button for him) and making another short walk. When they finally arrived at Ibara’s office, he sighed, seating himself at his desk while Nagisa sat on the opposite side.    
“I’m going to commence work now, so I would appreciate it if you don’t talk to me too much, Your Excellency!” Ibara exclaimed, booting up his computer. Having to sit closer to his computer than usual put him in a bit of an uncomfortable position, but it couldn’t be helped as the words on the screen would be a blur otherwise.    
“... I will practice in the practice room so I don’t disturb you. Please call me if you need me.” Nagisa left the room. Ibara felt thankful that he wasn’t going to be watched the entire time.

* * *

Hiyori grinned as the Adam duo approached their usual dining spot in the cafeteria with their hands held.   
“... Sorry that we’re late. Ibara insisted on finishing an email before coming.”    
“Your Excellency, I’ve said this before, but there is no need to hold my hand all the time! If too many people see us, it may cause a scandal! Can I ask for you to listen to me?”   
“... But we used to perform as a duo. Is there a problem if people see us together?”   
“No, but the implications of holding hands is…”   
“... Let’s kiss on stage next time.” Jun recoiled in shock at Nagisa’s suggestion. Hiyori couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. Ibara’s face turned the same shade of colour as his hair.   
“N-no, absolutely not!”   
“... Relax, Ibara. It was a joke.”

“Ah, you surprised me for a moment there! It’s good to see that you are developing a sense of humour, Your Excellency!” Ibara slid his hand out from Nagisa’s and assumed his seat at the table, while the leader of Eden did the same.   
“Why don’t you two just get married already~” Hiyori teased. Before, Ibara had thought that his face had hit the temperature limit, but it turned out that he was horribly wrong.   
“Won’t a relationship cause a lot of problems?” Jun butted in, even though he knew that Hiyori wasn’t being serious.   
“Hmm? But Super Idol Seiya Hidaka got married and even had a child while-”   
“I would appreciate it if you could cease talking immediately, Your Highness!” Ibara interrupted, unable to handle the situation anymore.   
“Yeah. Shut up, Ohii-san.” Jun added. 

Hiyori giggled and looked at Jun with a mischievous smile. Jun sighed, as if saying “yeah yeah, I know what you’re getting at”.

“Ibara, what happened to your glasses?” The blue-haired male asked.    
“Ah! I misplaced them the previous night somehow and there was no time to find them, so I have no other choice but to spend the day without them!”   
“And Nagisa is there because you can’t see properly without them?” Hiyori continued off his duo’s question.   
“Yes! I have always had bad eyesight, so I have a large reliance on glasses to be able to get by in everyday life! That is why Nagisa is with me, though the hand-holding was completely unnecessary!”   
“... You would have walked into the glass doors of the cafeteria if I had not stopped you.” Nagisa said flatly.

Lunch with Eden didn’t get any better for Ibara.

* * *

Fortunately, Ibara didn’t move around that much for the rest of the day. While he worked, Nagisa spent the majority of his time reading in the office. Usually, Ibara would be accompanied only by the clicks of his mouse and his keyboard, but listening to the turning of pages proved to be unexpectedly calming. He got up to stretch every now and then, but whenever he did so, Nagisa would indirectly demand some kind of attention, so his short stretching breaks were also spent braiding his hair. Ibara was surprised at his ability to do so, maybe he had done it so often that his hands just knew what to do and he didn’t need his eyes to transform Nagisa’s hair. 

Ibara didn’t want to have another embarrassing experience out in the open and cooking without his glasses sounded like a dangerous idea, so he resorted to asking Nagisa to help buy him dinner. Fortunately the businessman had memorised the menu so he knew exactly what he wanted, but it felt strange for Nagisa to be at his beck and call when they were no longer fellow students in the same high school. It was well into the evening by the time Ibara wrapped up, but when he stood up to leave his office, Nagisa blocked his path.   
“Your Excellency? It’s getting late now, and I’d like to go back to my dorm-” Suddenly something soft pressed against Ibara’s lips, and it took a moment for him to realise that it was Nagisa. Not being able to see properly made Ibara more susceptible to being caught off guard and he made a small strangled noise at the back of his throat as Nagisa quickly deepened the kiss, hands running through his red hair. 

A thin string of saliva formed as they separated.   
“Y-your Excellency!”   
“... I couldn’t resist doing so.”    
“Um… you could have at least warned me!”   
“... You sounded like you enjoyed it more when you couldn’t see me properly.” Ibara had no idea what to say to that, and Nagisa used this as an opportunity to pin Ibara against the wall and continue kissing him. As much as he hated to admit it, Nagisa was right; not being able to see properly was making this a little more exciting than usual and Ibara didn’t know what to think of it.

It all ended too early and Ibara bit back a whine when Nagisa didn’t go for another kiss.    
“... We should head back to the dorms now. Please hold my hand.”    
“Your Excellency-”   
“... It’s dark now. I don’t think you’ll be able to see much.”

Nagisa was right. While there was ample amounts of light illuminating their path back to the dorms, it was a lot more difficult for Ibara to distinguish colours and shapes, and thinking about not holding Nagisa’s hand was causing anxiety to surface.   
“... You may hug my arm if my hand isn’t enough.”    
“I-I’m okay, Your Excellency!”    
“... You seem to be nervous. Is it because you can’t see much?” Nagisa was reading Ibara’s mind without even looking at him and it was irritating.   
“I’m sure everything will be okay if I am guided by you!”

Nagisa looked back at him, but Ibara couldn’t see what kind of expression he was making.

* * *

“... Is this the correct dorm?” Nagisa asked as they arrived at one of the dorms.   
“Yes, it is! I must deeply thank you for your assistance today, Your Excellency!” Ibara beamed and saluted.   
“... Ah, before I go, I have something I must return.” Nagisa reached into his pocket and took out something. At first, Ibara couldn’t see it, but upon taking a closer look at it...   
“M-my glasses?! Your Excellency, why do you have them?”   
“... Tsumugi took them while you were sleeping, and then he gave them to me as per the plan.”   
“Aoba? Plan?”   
“... It was my plan. Tsumugi agreed to help me.” 

“Your Excellency, being without glasses has caused a lot of inconveniences today! What if you had work? I am a very busy person, and I can’t afford to have a day like this!”    
“... I wanted to spend the day with you.” Ibara couldn’t see Nagisa’s expression, but he could see the blush. “... I saw some people walking around with hands held and arms linked, and I wanted to try that too, so I thought of a way to make that happen.” Ibara could feel his own blush forming as he realised that Nagisa had gone through all of this just to be able to spend more time with him.   
“Next time, please just ask me, and I can try and make time! Just don’t steal my glasses anymore, okay?”   
“... Okay.” Ibara was sure that Nagisa was smiling but he wanted to see it, so he put his glasses on…

Suddenly Ibara was in his bed again, looking up at a dark ceiling. On habit, he checked the time on his phone, noting that it was 5AM sharp, and then he reached across to his bedside table… 

The glasses were there, and Ibara made the realisation that the events of the day were all a dream. He remembered his final exchange with Nagisa with great detail, especially with the way Nagisa spoke, and as much Ibara wanted to dismiss it as a dream, a feeling in his gut egged him on to take some kind of action about it. 

After some thought, Ibara settled on a decision. He couldn’t believe that he was about to use his skills as a schemer to plan the perfect date with Nagisa. 


End file.
